


Haunted House

by FionaFoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear!kink, Porn, Smut, intimidation!kink, scary stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Reader has to enter a scary, old mansion for food and shelter, but can't help shake the feeling that someone is lurking in the shadows.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash‘s Fall into Negan challenge. My prompt was Haunted House.
> 
> Notes: unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. I had @manawhaat look at this at a fairly early stage and she let me on to that some people might see this as dub-con since Negan doesn’t share his identity with the reader. For me it doesn’t really fall into that category since the reader consents and wants the stranger!kink, but I see the point. Thanks to her for pointing it out<3
> 
> Originally on my turmblr: http://winchesterswoonathon.tumblr.com/post/169087451249/haunted-house

You used to love horror movies. You loved the feel of entering a dark movie theatre, bucket of popcorn warm against your chest, to find your seat and be scared shitless for a few hours in the company of strangers. Or seeing one at home, handsome man by your side, pretending to be more of a scaredy-cat than you were, just to get to snuggle close and feel his pulse rise with every cheap thrill the director would throw at you. And the house you were currently standing at the gates of was as if taken straight out of one of your old favourites; big, dark and having seen much better days, Victorian siding, enormous double doors. Back in the good old days the sight of this place would have thrilled you, no doubt about it. But the fact that you had been living in a damn horror flick for the past two years made your stomach twist at the thought of walking up the driveway, but you had to. Night was coming and you needed food and shelter, and this placed looked like it might have both.

You made your way, slightly reluctant, up the long, winding driveway, ears perched for the sound of rustling leaves in the overgrown garden. The last thing you needed in your tired and hungry state was being blindsided by a pack of walkers. It was clear that someone had spent a hell of a lot of money on this house, no _mansion_ , once upon a time. It had probably been gorgeous before the end of the world. The porch steps creaked under your boots even though you tried your hardest to tread lightly and make as little noise as possible. Trying the door handle you were pleased to find the door unlocked. Not yet stepping into the vast hallway, you used your gun to knock a few times on the door frame and listened intently for any shuffling of dead feet or knocking over of furniture, but you heard nothing.

You made your way through the ground floor, noting that the kitchen held a moderate stock of canned goods, and worked your way up through the floors, doing a full scan of the house. It took you a good hour, the place was huge and, to your great surprise, not too weathered for it to make a nice temporary settlement. If you could only get past the feeling that it was haunted. The feeling that something was lurking somewhere between its walls…

Your stomach rumbling, you descended back down to the ground floor to finally dig into some delicious canned peas, but just as you turned the corner to the arched opening of the kitchen you stopped dead in your tracks and raised your gun, ready to fire. Sitting at the kitchen table, legs crossed and wired baseball bat laid on the table in front of him with his hand safely guarding its handle, was a stranger. A scary looking, tall, devilishly handsome stranger, though strangely well kept. This guy clearly had the resources to keep himself clean.

“You were the rambler up there?” A dangerously sly smile hit his lips. “Fuck, here I was hoping to see a real god damn ghost, but you must be the most alive person I’ve seen since I left home this mornin´.”

You didn’t answer, just stood your ground with your gun aimed at his face, trying not to freak the fuck out or pee your pants.

“What’s your name doll?” He continued, no hint of stress or fear on his face, despite you pointing your gun right at it.

When you still didn’t answer he chuckled darkly. “Cat got your fucking tongue, pretty girl?”

“Why should I tell _you_?” You croaked trying to pull yourself together, and hide the fear spreading through you.

“Well, what’s the danger in me knowing your name if you’re gonna fucking blow my face off?”

“Y/N,” you said and swallowed hard. “And yours?”

“Now why go spoiling the fucking mystery in this mystery encounter?” He teased.

“Don’t test me,” you warned and clocked the gun.

A flicker of something a little more than a smile shot across his annoyingly handsome features before he answered. “How ‘bout you just call me coach?”

“You’re a coach?” You asked, though you had no problem picturing it. He seemed more than authoritative enough to handle a team of adolescent, hormonal jocks.

“Fuck, _was_ would be more accurate at this point,” he chuckled devilishly, “not seeing a whole lot of teens eager to play ball these days.”

The stranger got to his feet and took a few steps towards you, swaying slightly as he walked, his legs long and lanky. You felt the hair stand up at the back of your neck as he gained in on you, his presence doing things to you which you hadn’t felt in way too long. Mixed with your utter fear that this man might kill you and take every little thing you had, was arousal spreading from the pit of your stomach to every part of your being, but your female intuition rung out in your head warning you about this guy. He was not someone to be messed around with, you just knew he was bad news.

“Don’t come one step closer,” you warned “or I’ll shoot.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I ain’t gonna hurt you.” He smirked and winked at you. “Unless you want me to of course.”

You felt your gut tighten at the gruffness of his words. And that wink! Needless to say you didn’t come across many romantic prospects these days, and this was perhaps the most gorgeous man you’d seen in your life. But the danger… At this point you didn’t really know whether it turned you on even more, and in truth it made you feel more alive than you had for months, maybe even years.

“Listen, I ain’t one to fucking force myself on anyone, so you can relax. Just say the word and I’ll be gone.”

You lowered your gun, and studied his face for any sign that he was lying, but found none. Plenty of signs pointed to his unbelievable cockiness, but no deception.

“You don’t have to go…” You muttered and looked down for a moment, his forwardness almost enough to make you blush.

“Then I fucking won’t,” he said and walked closer to you, but without invading your personal space.

It was you who closed the gap between you. Stepping forward you got close enough to feel the heat off his body and smell the leather of his black biker jacket. You holstered your gun, not yet quite sure whether you were making a huge mistake, but you felt it was worth it just for the prospect of feeling truly alive for an hour or two.

The second your gun was put out of the equation his hands were on your face, pulling you gently towards him. He planted  kiss on your lips, hot enough to make you forget which world you were in. His lips were smooth on yours, and his beard offered up a dark contrast, scratching your chin almost roughly, making you chills run through you and making you remember that this was a perfect, scary stranger you’d just run into in a house which would make the house on haunted hill look cosy. The intensity of the situation spurred you on, and you grabbed at the lapel of his jacket, feeling the soft leather between your fingertips as you pulled him closer.

With his broad frame against yours, you could feel the upper hand he had on you strength wise, if this man decided to trick you and over power you there was little to nothing you could do about it without your gun, but the fear spreading through you was only driving your lust further. It didn’t help one bit that you could feel his erection through the hard denim jeans he was wearing, which was promising, it hinted at his vigour and impressive size. Feeling bold, you slid an arm down between your bodies, and stroked his cock through its denim cage. He groaned into the kiss, sexy and low like a lion, and your grasp on his cock tightened slightly as the need to wrap your body around it grew.

Breaking from the kiss, he gripped your hips firmly with his his strong hands and turned you around, making you have to let go of your prize. Before you could object he forcefully pushed you over the edge of the table, making your heart flutter, and in a fluid motion he pulled your pants and underwear down you legs, leaving them to pool around your ankles. Feeling scaringly exposed you held your breath at his next move, now that you could no longer see him you felt exhilarated, your pulse racing at the danger and recklessness of the situation you had placed yourself in. You had no way of knowing you could really trust him, but you didn’t care, you wanted it too badly. He picked one of your legs up and rested it on the table top. You waited for his entry, but was surprised when it was his tongue you felt, bringing you extra moisture, not that you needed it one bit. You held your breath in anticipation of what was to come next.

With your face firmly planted against the solid wood table top, you felt a long finger dip into your sex and you had to squirm under his touch. He chuckled darkly behind you and started moving it, letting your juices coat his finger. You gasped and he took it as a sign to add another thick finger, before starting to slowly move them both in and out of you. You felt yourself melt around him, pushing back towards his skillful fingers, wanting him deeper.

“See I think you fucking like not knowing who’s fucking fingers are in you. Don’t you sweetcheeks?” He chuckled behind you squeezing your ass as your pussy threatened to contract around his fingers.

As much as you hated to admit it, you did like it, so fucking much. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of your sex, making your pussy quiver with each brush against your g-spot, and in no time at all he made you come undone around him. Your orgasm crashed through you like it hadn’t for as long as you could remember. The thrill of someone else’s fingers working your sex, let alone a perfect stranger, was something your cunt had sorely missed, and now you were coming harder than ever. You panted through your high, your legs buckling under you until the table was the only thing holding your body up.

Moments later you heard him unzip his jeans and groan as he stroked his cock. He then took a stance behind you and thrust into you making you scream out at the sudden feeling of him filling you to the brim. He started moving slowly, getting your moisture all over his cock, which was every bit as thick as it had felt through his jeans. His member filled you like no one ever had and reached deep into you. Again, you heard him groan behind you as he picked up his speed, pounding you up against the hard wooden surface of the table.

He fucked you hard and forcefully, making the world drift away around you. It was only you and him, locked together in the moment, sharing the ecstasy of the situation. Wanting to see him again you moved to plant you ass on the table, kicking your jeans and underwear loose and wrapped your legs around him. You had to hold on to the table, your knuckles white from strain as he entered you again and slammed into you. He didn’t relent for a moment, but vigorously fucked you, making you have to bite down on his shoulder to not be too loud and attract unwanted visitors.

The stranger seemed to sense your strain to keep upright, and soon he snaked an arm around you, holding on to the small of your back, letting you relax a little. With your new relaxation you were once again able to focus all your energy on letting the pleasure build and soon you felt it was over you again. Your walls crashed in around his perfect cock and you came, squeezing him hard, your face nestled in the crane of his neck. You felt his heartbeat build as you came on him, and soon he pulled out, shooting his spendings on your thigh. He let you go and you rested on the table, laying back, as he caught his breath leaning towards it, before helping you clean up.

After a few moments he zipped his jeans again and moved away.

“What’s your name?” You asked again scrambling to get back on your feet on the dirty kitchen floor, hoping he’d have the decency to answer this time.

“Guess you fucking earned it now, huh?” He teased and licked his lower lip. “Name’s Negan.”

Your body tensed for a moment. There was something familiar with that name, but you couldn’t quite place it.

“Something wrong, dollface?” He asked, a glimmer of something mischievous in his eye.

“I feel like I’ve heard that before.”

“Maybe you have, maybe you haven’t.” He smirked picking his bat up and moving towards the doorway. “If you wanna find out you could come home with me.”

You thought about it for a moment, but realized you had no clue what sort of group he was from, and that you might not want to know at all.

“I better not,” you smiled, “better to not complicate things.”

“Well, either way, I hope our fucking paths cross again.” He smirked and in five long steps he was gone.


End file.
